Hermione! Was hast du getan?
by Black Force
Summary: Tja... Hermine begeht den größten Fehler ihres Lebens, sie lässt sich auch einen Handel mit Draco Malfoy ein. Dieser Handel hat schlimme Folgen für sie. Den Rest erfahrt ihr nur, wenn ihrs lest.


Das ist meine zweite Geschichte hier, die erste habe ich auf Eis gelegt, weil ich sie zu lange nicht behandelt habe. Ich komme nicht mehr damit klar was ich geschrieben habe, sorry.

Ich hab mich in der Zeit ziemlich verändert, meine beste Freundin wurde vergewaltigt. Diese Fanfic drückt meine Gefühle aus.

Sie wird ziemlich dark, denke ich, so wie ich eben geworden bin. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel. Ansonsten: Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört der Großmeisterin Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld und was noch so alles dazugehört. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**_Hermione... Was hast du getan?_**

„Verdammt nochmal! Jetzt wartet doch auf mich!" ,schrie Hermione ihren beiden besten Freunden Ron und Harry hinterher. Sie waren zu dritt auf dem Weg zum See und Hermine hatte sich etwas leichte Lektüre" in Form von einigen Wälzern aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen und konnte deshalb nicht so schnell rennen wie ihr Freunde. Sie holte tief Luft und setzte zum Spurt an, als jemand sie rief: „Hey Granger! Komm doch mal her! Ich habe dir ein Angebot zu machen, du kannst es praktisch gar nicht ablehnen. Du müsstest schon sehr dumm sein." Hermione verdrehte die Augen und antwortete: „Hör mal Malfoy, wann siehst du´s endlich ein? Ich will nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen, kapiert?"

Sie wollte schon weiter gehen, als Malfoy sie an der Schulter festhielt. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber darum geht es mir im Moment gar nicht. Nein, ich möchte dass du etwas für mich besorgst. Und bevor du mir widersprichst, hör erstmal zu, okay?" Hermine hatte schon Luft geholt um laut zu protestieren, atmete dann aber langsam wieder aus und sagte: „Gut, ich werde zuhören. Aber das ist keine Zusage, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Jaja, schon gut. Aber lass mich ausreden. Also wie gesagt, ich möchte dass du etwas für mich holst. Es ist ein Buch, aber es ist nicht in der Bibliothek, auch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung. Es gibt dieses Buch nur einmal auf der Welt, es ist deshalb sehr wertvoll.

Du müsstest es aus der Nockturngasse holen. Nicht stehlen, es ist magisch abgesichert, da kommst nichtmal du drumrum. Ich würde dir das Geld geben, aber du musst es für mich kaufen. Ich kann nicht selber gehen, denn wenn mein Vater das mitbekommt, bin ich tot und das meine ich wörtlich. Also, bist du einverstanden? Du bekommst natürlich etwas dafür."

Hermione wartete ab ob er fertig war. Als er nicht mehr sagte, fragte sie: „Und was würde ich dafür bekommen?" „Nun, es ist ein altes Zauberbuch, du könntest es lesen und vielleicht ein paar Zauber üben... Wenn dir das nicht reicht, lasse ich mir natürlich noch etwas einfallen. Nun, was sagst du?" „Ich werds mir überlegen, okay?" „Gut, aber überleg nicht zu lange. Heute nach dem Abendessen erwarte ich deine Antwort.", sagte er und ging ins Schloss ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. In Hermione schrie alles JA, das Antworten würde ihr also nicht schwerfallen.

Sie drehte sich wieder in Richtung See und rannte zu Harry und Ron die in einigem Abstand auf sie gewartet hatten. „Was wollte der denn von dir?", fragte Ron sauer. „Er hat mir ein Angebot gemacht, dass ich nicht ablehnen kann. Welches, sage ich euch nicht. Wollten wir nicht schwimmen gehen?", antwortete sie, zog sich aus und rannte die restlichen paar Meter im Bikini, den sie drunter hatte zum See und sprang lachend hinein. Ron und Harry sahen sich an, zogen sich bis auf die Badehose aus und rannten ihr hinterher um sie unterzutauchen.

Einige Stunden später, beim Abendessen überdachte Hermione noch einmal ihre Entscheidung und kam zu dem Schluss die richtige getroffen zu haben. Sie aß zu ende, ging hinaus und wartete in der Halle auf Malfoy um ihm ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen.

Als er hinaus kam, ging er zu ihr rüber und sah sie an. „Wie hast du dich entschieden?", fragte er. „Ich werds tun. Wenn ich das Buch lesen darf und die Zauber lernen.", antwortete sie.

Er nickte grinsend, legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und ging mit ihr in Richtung Gryffindorturm um ihr die Details zu erklären. Als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, drückte er ihr einen schnellen, harten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand. Hermione fasste sich verdutzt an den Mund, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, sagte das Passwort und ging hinein.

Drinnen setzte sie sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin und dachte über die Ereignisse des Tages nach. Im Kamin brannte auf Grund der Wärme draußen kein Feuer, dennoch hatte er eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie.

Sie vergaß vollkommen die Zeit und schreckte auf, als jemand sie an der Schulter rüttelte. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen, meinst du nicht auch, Mione?" „Ich geh gleich Neville, danke. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen." Sie schaute nochmal kurz in den Kamin, erhob sich dann und machte sich auf in ihren Schlafsaal.

Okay Leute, das war das erste Kapitel, ich weiß, nicht sehr lang. Ich wird mir Mühe geben die nächsten länger zu machen. Wie wärs mit ein paar Reviews als Motivation?


End file.
